Roaring Waves I
Info About the deification of Waves. Objective Provide Deity Materials: 0/3 Obtain Accessory Undine's Love Obtain Accessory Droplet Bracelet Rewards EXP +100 Channelling of flow x1 Lake Water x1 Ice Trident x1 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Starr: Is Miss Magda at home? Magda: Lord Starr! What brings you here today? Are there any new cakes to try? Starr: About the cake... Wait a minute. It's in the space bag... Magda: It wasn't because of the cake. I am a little disappointed. Starr: Don't make fun of me. I'm here on business. Magda: Just open your mouth. Starr: I heard that there was a dress blessed by the water elves, which spread among the nobles of Finsel. Magda: It is true that there is such a legend. It is said that the water elves once gave human beings four dresses made of shapeless things, one of which is made entirely of water, always running and rotating. Starr: That's it. Magda: What's your purpose in caring about ladies dresses? Starr: Dresses aren't the key. I recently came across an oriental magic stone that can expand the capacity of magic items to accommodate stronger magic... Magda: It seems that there are many such legends recently. Starr: While I was traveling, I once passed a sunken water-soaking temple, where the sculptures had been eroded by barnacles and tide, but there were still gods living there... To tell you the truth, I lost my dry food, fresh water and left little mana at that time, so I had to make a deal with the forgotten goddess... Magda: You betrayed your soul? No, The soul of the Mayphis family is worth... Well, I mean, she pointed me out the right way to get out of the ruins, and I had to take her with me. Magda: You mean... There is a goddess around you all the time? Starr: To be exact, it's in a jewel I sealed. Magda: It sounds amazing. Starr: But the problem is, I later found that she is a very angry goddess, because she has long been forgotten past. Gradually approaching the limit of my gem's capacity, she may come out in the near future. Magda: Well... What will happen? Starr: For example, if it exploded right here, about half of the whole Finsel would be submerged by the tsunami. Magda: This is too dangerous! Starr: Yes, so I recently came up with an idea to guide these magic powers and combine them with some powerful magic tools. That is, to cast power and get powerful magic items. Magda: So... You want that water elf dress? Starr: Yes! You are the only one to help with this matter. Anyway, the gorgeous dress will be yours! I just want to deal with the goddess! Magda: It sounds like a good deal. Story Chat 2 Magda: Mr. Starr, here are some parts of the water elf dress you need. Starr: Great. I'll start preparing for the ritual right away. Batch injection of magic... It is conducive to stability. Category:Deity Event Category:Event Quests